


Fated and Soul-Bound

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Mark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Ritual, Omega Thranduil, Poor Bard has no idea what he is getting into, Thranduil's Omega is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Bard walked around Thranduil, his pheromones mixing with the omega’s as he circled his prey. Thranduil could see Bard fighting his alpha for control, the warm caramel flickering back and forth to dragon gold.Every time he saw the eyes change, it brought up old memories of his own run-in with a dragon. His story did not end as well as Bards. Over time he had managed to covet the alpha’s attention. There wasn’t a day that passed when Thranduil didn’t try to evoke the alpha out.The gold eyes plagued his dreams for many moons before he finally took the initiative to court the brown-haired alpha. He was dragged from his thoughts when a hand landed on his lower back, rough calloused fingertip coasting across the silked skin.“Such a pretty omega. My pretty omega.”
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Kudos: 23





	Fated and Soul-Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So since the formatting is being incredibly difficult on my laptop, the italics are not showing up. Therefore the sentences with the single ' is Thranduil's Omega. Hopefully, the second chapter is up sometime this week and the formatting will be willing to work with me. 
> 
> Anywho, please enjoy the story! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!

Thranduil stood with bated breath. The forest was silent as he strained his ears to hear some kind of sound. Bard was out there somewhere, tracking his every move. Thranduil knew he needed to move, lest Bard find him too quickly. 

But the grove he stood in was overwhelming in its magik. It pulsed like a heartbeat, the rhythm faster and more profound, appearing as a distant drum in the night. A warm breeze coasted through the trees, caressing Thranduil’s cheeks. The leaves rustled, whispers on the winds, to the left. Thranduil cocked his head as he turned minutely, eyes scanning the foliage for a hint of gold within. 

All too soon, the silence broke as the hushed promises of the wind and grass filled his ears. Their words entranced him with their sacred knowledge of power and rebirth. He had never heard the forest this alive and yet dead at the same time. It was haunting. 

He couldn’t understand. He already had power and a child; why was the forest offering him the chance of rebirth? His omega slinked around in his mind, her tail swishing as she grew anxious. She, too, tried to figure out the meaning behind the leaves’ promises. A snap of a twig in the distance had the weeping willows around him growing taller, its draping vines stretching out to cover his body. 

A babbling brook could be heard in the distance, the water rippling over the stones like laughter. His senses were heightened and then dulled as the forest froze. He saw his skin prickle, his blood singeing his veins. 

He chanced a step further into the mysterious grove. In all the centuries he had been alive, he couldn’t recall this particular part of his forest. It appeared new, but the way the trees swayed and bowed to him told him how ancient it was. 

He stopped on the outskirts of the meadow—the weeping willows covering his form from view. The vines stroked across his arms and chest like an old lover. Leaving magik trails whispering across his skin, glowing in ancient runes and texts. He knew he should be wary of what was happening. He knew he should be looking for Bard, concerned by how his future alpha would be faring with the ritual. 

He stepped out from under the trees, starlight breaking through the clouds to pool in the center of the grove. He watched in fascination as he walked further in, silver flowers growing in each one of his footsteps. He paused, and the flowers wrapped around his feet and ankles, hugging him, entrapping him further in its magik. 

Their petals sparkled as mist and dew formed. There stretched out before him was a field of vibrant green moss. His Omega thrilled at the sight, her body itching to lay on it as their alpha claimed them. Thranduil's breath caught, and his blood burned hotter at the picture his omega painted for him. His thoughts snapped back to the present; the earth and grove had once again fallen silent. 

He could feel the magik rippling in the air; the trees no longer whispered, and the babbling brook’s laughter fell away. He watched in wonder as the moonlight faded, leaving him to stand in darkness. 

His blue eyes searched the grove; he wasn’t alone. The back of his neck tingled. He was watched- no, hunted. 

_The predator had found his prey at last._

__Thranduil’s omega purred in delight when a shadowed figure stepped out from the circle of willows. The first whispers from his Omega floated through his head._ _

___‘Alpha is here. He has found us, Thranduil! He wants us to be his mate!’ _____

___The excitement that flooded his body was overwhelming, and he almost stumbled at the barrage of emotions. It was through sheer willpower and pride that kept his body from collapsing into the submissive pose his Omega wanted him in._ _ _

_____‘Thranduil, we must Bard we are worthy of his bonding. That we can stand next to him and wear his mark with pride. Kneel for him!’___ _ _

___The blonde shook his head as he kept himself steady. Thranduil wasn’t about to submit until he was sure Bard wanted him. Slowly, Bard made his way through the grove. He watched as blue and purple flowers sprang up under Bard’s feet. A deep rasping voice trickled through the night,_ _ _

___“Arimelda, I don’t think you get the point of our little game.”_ _ _

___Thranduil smirked, “What makes you think this isn’t part of the game, nin amlug dagnir?” Bard’s gold eyes deepened into a warm caramel at the endearment, and his lips pulled down into a concerned frown, “I was watching you for some time. You didn’t notice me; it was like you were in a trance.” “Ai. I was a bit distracted.” Thranduil mused as he finally took a step towards Bard._ _ _

____‘Yes, yes. We are always distracted by you, Alpha.’ _ ______ _

___Thranduil rolled his eyes internally. As truthful as the Omega’s words were, it wasn’t Bard that had his thoughts wandering. The forest was up to something. Whether that something was good or not was still up for debate._ _ _

___“Something other than me distracted you?”_ _ _

___“Is that so unbelievable?”_ _ _

___“Yes.” Thranduil felt utterly put out. His lip jutted out in a pout, and he sniffed as he looked away from Bard._ _ _

___“Now, arimelda, don’t be like that. You know I’m teasing. What has you so distracted, hm?” Bard cooed as he stepped closer to Thranduil. “I know it’s not the ritual; you have been looking forward to this for months.”_ _ _

___Thranduil was once again pulled away from the conversation, Bard’s voice carrying in his ears but not registering as he watched his silver flowers merge with Bard’s blue and purple blooms, the stems intertwining like lovers._ _ _

___Bard hooked a muscular forearm around Thranduil’s slim waist, “Something about you only wanting me to claim you, so I better get my mortal alpha ass into the ceremony.”_ _ _

___Thranduil wrinkled his nose, “Why do you have such a crude way of saying that?”_ _ _

___“It annoys you. Plus, anytime I can get your nose to wrinkle so adorably is a win.”_ _ _

___Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his lover. This man was going to be his mate? What was he thinking?_ _ _

___“Are you sure you’re alright? We don’t have to do the ritual if you aren’t ready.”_ _ _

____‘Alpha cares! He will be a good mate to us and our pups.’ _ ______ _

___He blinked in surprise before warmth and affection swarmed him. Ah, yes, this is why he wanted Bard as his mate and Alpha. Pale fingers came up to caress Bard’s cheek, a thumb brushing under a caramel eye. A genuine smile touched Thranduil’s lips._ _ _

___“Oh, emel-nín. I’m more than ready. You found me. Now it’s time to get to the fun part of the ritual, yes?” Bard scrutinized Thranduil before he nodded his consent._ _ _

___“As long as you’re sure.” Thranduil hummed as he shoved his body against Bard. He could feel the man’s muscular frame hidden beneath the garments. He had been waiting for this night since he had met Bard after the ruin of Laketown. There was no way he was going to deter this mating any longer._ _ _

___“Claim me. Leave no doubts as to whether we are mates or not. Leave your mark so that I may feel it for the rest of time.” He breathed against Bard’s mouth, his tongue coming out to kitten lick at the plump bottom lip._ _ _

___A rumbling growl was all the warning Thranduil got before he was lifted, and ravenous lips and teeth seized his throat. He moaned and wrapped his legs around Bard’s waist, his fingers fisting brown hair and a worn jacket._ _ _

___A particularly harsh bite had Thranduil’s hips grinding into Bard’s stomach. His eyes rolling back in his head. His neck was released, and he whined as Bard’s lips left butterfly kisses on the pale skin._ _ _

____‘Yes, bite! Bite!’ _ ______ _

___Thranduil’s fingers scrambled over Bard’s shoulders and through the thick brown waves. His Omega was going to be the death of him. He was silently glad Bard wasn’t connected to his thoughts. He was sure his Omega would end up embarrassing both of them._ _ _

___His eyes fluttered closed as Bard’s mouth whispered depraved promises into his skin. It was like the mortal was trying to brand him with his words._ _ _

___“Bard please. Nin amlug dagnir.”_ _ _

___A shuddering breath met the tip of his ear, a tongue licking over the shell delicately. A shiver ran the length of the Thranduil’s spine. A hoarse voice rasped into his ear, “Where should I take you, hm? Maybe here in the middle of the grove? You would look like a forest nymph all lit up in the moonlight.”_ _ _

___Thranduil whimpered as he tugged at Bard’s hair._ _ _

___“Or maybe, I should take you up against a tree? I imagine the bark will leave some very pretty scrapes across your fair skin.” Thranduil’s blue eyes dilated at the words, “Ah, no. How about I strip you out of every piece of clothing and lay you out on my jacket and mount you? You would be surrounded by my scent and littered with my bite marks. You would be stunning.” The last words were growled out in a lust-induced haze._ _ _

____‘Oh Valar.’ _Thranduil thought as he tried to push himself further into Bard’s chest.__ _ _ _

____‘Both. We want both Alpha.’ _ ______ _

___Thranduil’s cock twitched, and he keened as he slumped forward, lips seeking Bard’s. Their mouths met in a wild dance, spit trickling down the edges of their lips as they devoured one another. Thranduil’s teeth latched onto Bard’s lower lip, and with a hungry snarl, he bit down. Bard tore his mouth from Thranduil’s with a hiss._ _ _

___“Now that wasn’t very nice, arimelda.”_ _ _

___Thranduil caught Bard’s wrist, and he yanked on it, pulling it, so the tanned fingers cupped Thranduil’s leaking cock, “This isn’t very nice. I suggest you do something about it, amlug dagnir.”_ _ _

___“I plan on it, Miluîr.” Bard squeezed his omega's cock before pulling away, a wicked grin on his face. He tapped Thranduil’s thigh and settled him down on his feet._ _ _

___“Bard,” Whined Thranduil petulantly._ _ _

___The alpha chuckled. “Strip,” he commanded, and Thranduil’s omega preened at the order._ _ _

___He had never been shy, and it seemed Bard was taking to that well. He stepped back, his blue eyes lowering to the ground. If Bard was willing to cater to his omega, then Thranduil could cater to his alpha. It was only fair. Besides, he loved the thought of Bard’s alpha losing control._ _ _

___Thranduil’s fingers made quick work of the cloak around his neck, the silk material pooling at his feet like a river of starlight. His hands came up to unfasten his tunic with slow and deliberate pulls of the clasps. Eventually, his torso was bared, and he shuddered at the hungry rumble from his alpha._ _ _

___Thranduil stood, his head ducking down in coy bashfulness. Bard always loved when he pretended to be innocent and shy. The brunet laughed gently as he took a step back, his nostrils flaring at the arousal permeating the air around the Elvenking._ _ _

___“You still have too many clothes on, dearest.” Bard breathed._ _ _

___The Omega had taken notice of Bard’s changed demeanor before Thranduil had._ _ _

____‘Don’t let him touch yet. Keep him wanting; the claiming will be more intense if he can’t get what he wants right away.’ _____ _

___‘Weren’t you just wanting him to bite us?’ Thranduil questioned his Omega._ _ _

____‘Don’t let him touch, Thranduil! If he wants to tease, we will tease right back.’ _____ _

___Amusement raced through Thranduil. It seems his Omega was a petty one. Rough, calloused fingers reached out to undo the lacings of Thranduil’s leggings. The omega immediately shifted into Thranduil’s body, her form taking over as she hit Bard’s hands away. She disappeared right after, her periwinkle eyes shifting back into the Cobalt blue._ _ _

___“I’m supposed to strip myself.” Thranduil murmured._ _ _

___Bard held his hands up in surrender, a wolfish grin overtaking his features. “Sorry, darling. Please, continue,” He commanded as he watched the Elvenking’s omega come out to play. The one cobalt-blue eye closed almost to a slit, silvery periwinkle sparkling through. Bard always said it was his favorite part of Thranduil._ _ _

___Thranduil’s leggings were cast aside along with his boots, and he silently mourned at the loss of the silver flowers holding his feet. He stood in the middle of the meadow, the moonlight breaching the trees and washing down on them._ _ _

___“My, my, aren’t you a pretty sight.”_ _ _

___Thranduil flushed at the compliment, his teeth sinking into his lower lip._ _ _

____‘Our Alpha is pleased with the way we look!’ _ ___Thranduil’s Omega rejoiced in his mind, her form purring in contentment._ __ _

__Bard walked around Thranduil, his pheromones mixing with the omega’s as he circled his prey. Thranduil could see Bard fighting his alpha for control, the warm caramel flickering back and forth to dragon gold._ _

__Every time he saw the eyes change, it brought up old memories of his own run-in with a dragon. His story did not end as well as Bards. Over time he had managed to covet the alpha’s attention. There wasn’t a day that passed when Thranduil didn’t try to evoke the alpha out._ _

__The gold eyes plagued his dreams for many moons before he finally took the initiative to court the brown-haired alpha. He was dragged from his thoughts when a hand landed on his lower back, rough, calloused fingertip coasting across the silked skin._ _

__“Such a pretty omega. My pretty omega.” Bard murmured as he leaned forward and mouthed at the porcelain neck. Thranduil clenched his fists, his patience waning. His omega was stalking back and forth in his mind, her nails poking out as she coiled. She wanted to be mated, and now._ _

___‘Time to claim our Alpha, Thranduil.’ _____


End file.
